


A Frozen Moment of Peace

by Heartlesswalking (Hannahfltx)



Series: Moments in time [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Heartlesswalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon had safety gotten Kaneki back to his apartment and the week that followed his torture was a period of rest and comfort, the future could wait for some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frozen Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next part of the story I promised, hope it's not too horrid and i have been busy not writing and ignoring the fact that I should be writing so this took awhile and even now I'm not sure how good this is.

It was on the walk to his apartment that he truly realized the gravity of the torture that Kaneki had been put through, the centipede that crawled out his ear. Amon had almost dropped the poor man when the insect seemed to be forced out of his head, but he override the feeling of disgust and pulled the other closer, killing the insect as it hit the ground. Amon reflected as he looked as the other rested, exhausted from the torture he had been put through. Amon walked out of the room and rested against the counter in his kitchen, he needed to get something for Kaneki to eat. 

Looking back at his room Amon nodded to himself, he needed to get something for Kaneki to eat.

 

It was surprisingly easy, to find a man who had killed himself, Amon said a prayer over the body of the man who had jumped off the cliff above, he gaged as he thought of what he would need to do, but he knew it was for the best. He raised the knife he had brought with him into the soft flesh and he began to cut away strips of flesh.

Amon walked back in with the flesh, his shirt a mix of Kaneki’s blood and the blood of the man. He set the meat down on the counter and walked over to see Kaneki was still asleep in the bed, he let out a sigh, relived that the other had not woken alone. He walked over to the bathroom and striped out of the blood stained clothing, he needed a shower.

Kaneki was still asleep when Amon stepped out of the shower, he walked over, shirtless, and settled next to other man, Amon ran a hand through the others white hair. Kaneki seemed to react to the touch but relaxed, letting out a sigh, rolling into Amon’s heat. Amon smiled, he moved the sheets and joined Kaneki in sleep.

Amon woke to find Kaneki curled into a tight ball on top of him, Amon smiled down at the other and he ran a hand over the others back, pulling him tighter. Kaneki felt the warmth and tried to move closer to it, he had gone so long without warmth, shaking his head to bury it closer to the origin of the warmth and Amon could not help the tired smile at the scene. He stretched out his arms to pull the small bundle closer to him and buried his nose in his hair. Amon looked at Kaneki started to stir awake, he briefly paused to make sure that Kaneki did not feel pressured by his presence. He watched as the others eyes slowly opened to look around him, he seemed confused and when he looked up at Amon and his eyes seemed to be clouded in confusion but as he slowly reached out and uncurled from his bundle and touched Amon, cupping his face, his eyes slowly seemed to focus on what was in front of him and he slowly smiled and said in a sleepy whisper,

“You saved me.”

Amon smiled and I pulled the other man close and responded and said, “I will always save you.”

Kaneki smiled feeling safe in the other’s arms and he looked away from the other as his stomach grumbled and he looked down in embarrassment, Amon laughed causing Kaneki to move from his place on his chest and Amon gently held the other to keep him close. Amon moved from his place and sat up and holding the other close he stood up, Kaneki making a small noise at being lifted up by the larger man and he wrapped his hands around the others neck and wrapping his legs around the others waist. Amon held the other up to keep him from falling and he smiled as he nosed the white hair that was tickling his chin. 

Walking into the kitchen he set the other on the counter and walked over to the fridge and opened the door to pull out the meat that he had gathered from the suicide victim and he turned over to the other and held out the meat, Kaneki was surprised by the fact that Amon had somehow went out and gathered human meat for him. 

He held the package in his hands looking at it, he blushed as Amon raised an eyebrow, Kaneki looked down at his hands and he slowly started to eat the meat, flushed at being watched as he was eating human. Amon looked away and reached back into the fridge and grabbed something for himself to eat. He turned around and looked at the other as he finished the piece of meat, he looked at the other as he grabbed some coffee grounds from a cabinet and Kaneki jumped off from the counter and grabbed the coffee from the other and walked over and started to make coffee form the other man, not quite trusting the other with making coffee. Amon snorted as he watched the other work and he leaned back against the counter. 

 

They settled into an easy pattern as Amon went to work to come home to find Kaneki waiting for him with a meal and coffee, Amon was feeling domestic and happy, but he could tell that while Kaneki was happy to be with him he wanted to see his friends and go back to the coffee shop. Amon looked at the other as he walked in the door, with the change in hair color he looked different then how he had looked as a ghoul, he leaned against a wall and had an idea.

Walking up to the other, who was in the kitchen cooking, he reached around the other and pulled him against his chest slowly as to not startle him. Kaneki leaned back and smiled at the familiar embrace, he looked up and turned, standing on his toes, and kissed the other. Amon smiled into the kiss and pulled the other around to continue kissing him as he slowly walked back from the stove, he turned and pulled Kaneki to the counter and set himself between his legs and pulled him toward him by his waist, he smiled as the other moaned into the kiss, Kaneki had been both desperate for and wary of contact after he had been tortured but he was starting to get use to the gentle touches the other gave him, so different then the pain he had suffered. Amon pushed his hand up the other and kept on hand on Kaneki’s hip and the other slowly pulling the others shirt up over his head and he moved from kissing Kaneki to sucking on the others neck. Kaneki pushed his hand into the others hair and pulled the other closer to his neck and groaned out as the other made marks on his neck. Amon pulled away to pull his own shirt over his head, turning for a moment to check to make sure that the meal Kaneki had started making to make sure it was not going to burn down the apartment. He turned back to Kaneki who was looking at him with love and pulled the other back into his arms, he happily allowed himself to be pulled back into his loves arms. 

Amon looked at the other and before things could progress further he scoped Kaneki into his arms and carried him over to the bed and set him down, he leaned over Kaneki and pulled the other close to him, he pulled the others pants down and pulled his own clothing off before returning over to the other as he pulled the thin white haired man closer to him and settled over him, fitting their bodies together and kissing his way up, starting at his hips. Kaneki moaned and shifted his body at the soft touches Amon was pressing against his hip. Amon smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to the others stomach and leaned over to grab the lube at he settled his arms around the others head and kissed him softly, he paused, waiting for him to give him a sigh as to what Kaneki wanted to do next. Kaneki nodded his head and grabbed the others hand and pulled him close, Amon smiled down at Kaneki and he slowly lowered his body to pull the other close.

 

Amon shifted away from the other as he lay next to a happy Kaneki, he was tired and covered in drying sweat but the small smile on his face was what Amon focused on and he pulled the other to the edge of the bed, Kaneki attempting to swat at his hand but he laughed and Amon pulled him into his arms and carried him bridal style to the shower to wash the two of them off and Kaneki laughed into Amon’s neck with a content grin.

Amon stood under the warm spray and pulled a sleepy, happy Kaneki into his arms as he washed his hair, he leaned back and felt the water and he looked at the smaller man and he leaned down and kissed the other and whispered, 

“I had an idea, you look different then the ghoul the doves are looking for, you know, eyepatch, and with the investigation pulling away from Anteiku, I was wondering if you wanted to start working at the coffee shop again, I figured that you would not want to continue being the house husband, not that I’m complaining, coming home to you is the best part of my day.”

Kaneki looked up at the other surprised and he hugged Amon, arms around his neck, and he whispered back, “Yes, yes I would love to go back to work, I was worried about leaving the house, I feared that my being outside, my being at the café, would bring more problems than I was worth.”

“You? Be a problem? Never!” Amon said as he peppered kisses along the others neck, “And I would face every problem in the world if it meant that I got to stay by your side. You are worth it.”

Kaneki looked away, attempting to hide his blush, but he was smiling. Amon nosed the others hair as he pulled him close. Tomorrow was the weekend and they could go to the coffee shop and figure out if Kaneki still had a job, but given the family like relationship they had Amon was not worried, they would probably just be happy to have Kaneki back, he looked at the other man, who had turned around, his back covered in scars, Amon gently rested his hands on the others hips and traced the fading scars with his thumbs, they were about as faded as they would get, this week being the short rest Kaneki needed to heal fully. Amon smiled, the future looked bright for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the lack of actual sex scenes, I felt that it would be out of place to write it, but if anyone is interested in seeing my feeble attempts to learn to write smut I would be more then happy to write a few one shots where the smut is the main focus. But for that I could use a few more ideas about where you all want the story to go and any ideas for other stories...


End file.
